Deus ex machina
by general ironox
Summary: This a story of another guild who have been teleported into a new world with Ainz Ooal Gown. How the new guild presence change the course of the story. Will them ready for a new dawn.
1. Character

**I dont own anything about Overlord.  
**

 **I write this fic after been inspire by a Overlod fic Hostis Humani Generis by lalunaticscribe with few other great a Overlod fic. Ainz Ooal Gown and his guild will be seen in the story. And the will had oc and many place never show in the story. The story will follow the Overlord timeline but with a few original story. Since I think with Overlod setting the new adventure is more fun**

* * *

Razor: Guild master of Deus ex machina

LV: 100

Race:

Automaton LV 15

Battleroid LV 10

Job:

General LV 10

Sword Master LV 10

Sword Saint LV 10

Fighter LV 15

Martial Lord 5

Etc (30)

Ability Chart

HP: 100

MP: 50

PHY. ATK: 90

PHY. DEF: 90

AGILITY: 20

MAG. ATK: 20

MAG. DEF: 100

RESIST: 100

SPECIAL: 100

* * *

Zed: Poison Assasin

LV: 100

Race:

Automaton LV 15

Battleroid LV 10

Job:

Assasin LV 10

Ninja LV 15

Rogue LV 10

Poison Maker LV 5

Master Assassin LV 5

Etc (30)

Ability Chart

HP: 70

MP: 50

PHY. ATK: 75

PHY. DEF: 80

AGILITY: 70

MAG. ATK: 29

MAG. DEF: 80

RESIST: 80

SPECIAL: 100

* * *

Takemi: Locust Fighter

LV: 100

Race:

Automaton LV 15

Battleroid LV 10

Job:

Single Blow LV 5

Beast Tamer LV 15

Martial Lord LV 10

Monk LV 15

Striker LV 5

Etc (20)

Ability Chart

HP: 100

MP: 20

PHY. ATK: 90

PHY. DEF: 80

AGILITY: 50

MAG. ATK: 0

MAG. DEF: 70

RESIST: 90

SPECIAL: 100

* * *

Blazin: King of Stalker

LV: 100

Race:

Automaton LV 15

Battleroid LV 10

Job:

Gunner LV 15

Shooter LV 10

Sniper LV 10

Stalker LV 15

Etc (50)

Ability Chart

HP: 70

MP: 30

PHY. ATK: 70

PHY. DEF: 65

AGILITY: 50

MAG. ATK: 40

MAG. DEF: 60

RESIST: 60

SPECIAL: 100

* * *

Lurerre: a Wizard Idol

LV: 100

Race:

Automaton LV 15

Battleroid LV 10

Job:

High Wizard LV 10

Summoner LV 10

High Druid LV 10

Alchemist LV 15

War Wizard LV 5

Etc (50)

Ability Chart

HP: 60

MP: Exceeds Limit

PHY. ATK: 29

PHY. DEF: 40

AGILITY: 50

MAG. ATK: 80

MAG. DEF: 60

RESIST: 85

SPECIAL: 100

* * *

Lindo: Fastest Assasin

LV: 100

Race:

Automaton LV 15

Battleroid LV 10

Job:

Fencer LV 10

Mercenary LV 10

Sword Dancer LV 10

Assasin 10

Martial Lord 5

Etc (50)

Ability Chart

HP: 75

MP: 50

PHY. ATK: 60

PHY. DEF: 60

AGILITY: 90

MAG. ATK: 40

MAG. DEF: 70

RESIST: 70

SPECIAL: 100

* * *

Karasuba: Deadly Automaton

LV: 100

Race:

Automaton LV 15

Battleroid LV 10

Job:

Cleric LV 10

Battle Cleric LV 10

Summoner LV 10

Armored Mage LV 10

Insect Master LV 10

Etc (50)

Ability Chart

HP: 80

MP: Exceeds Limit

PHY. ATK: 70

PHY. DEF: 90

AGILITY: 30

MAG. ATK: 80

MAG. DEF: 90

RESIST: 90

SPECIAL: 100

* * *

 **Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions, or idea if you guy had.**

 **Read and review.**


	2. Chapter 1

**I dont own anything about Overlord.**

DMMO-RPG

Standing for Dive Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game, it is an interactive game in a virtual world, played by connecting a dedicated console to the neuron nano-interface— an intra-cerebral nano-computer network composed from the quintessence of cyber- and nanotechnology.

Amongst these commercial paracosms, there stood one title

YGGDRASIL

Released in 2126, it stood above all other DMMO-RPGs due to its expansive maps and unusually high player freedom. This obviously made it especially popular within Japan, its home country and the only country it was made commercial in.

The most distinctive feature of YGGDRASIL was its incredible its incredible flexible system where players could select a multitude of numerous races, jobs, and various tools for their own personal use and customization. With more than 2,000 classes and such extensive programming, ranging from basic all the way up to expert level, it was no wonder that the game had become an overnight sensation.

The game's maximum level was capped at 100. Anytime a player's character would die, it would lose 5 levels and a piece of its equipment would be dropped. If by chance a character with a level lower than 5 died, the player would be reverted back to level 1. This penalty could be relaxed by using certain revival skills or a cash items. When a player is revived through skill, he or she can select the location that is desires for respawn. NPCs belonging to players or guilds can be revived instantly by paying gold, the higher the Level of the NPC is, the higher the price of gold.

Now, twelve years later, YGGDRASIL is about to end.

* * *

The center of the game world, Yggdrasil, was based to some extent on Norse mythology; one tree with three great roots, spanning nine worlds. Each tree fed into a spring. Hvergelmir of the cold Niflheim, Urdarbrunnr of Asgard which ruled over all, and Mimisbrunnr of Jötunheimr were their names.

A fleet of airship flying in the dark night sky. The fleet comprise a many ship with different size and class. From the smallest escort ships to the larger battleships and in the central of the fleet is the biggest airship in Yggdrasil

Spirit of Machine. The ship act as the headquarter of Deus ex machina

In YGGDRASIL there was also the possibility to build guilds, of which many were created. Among these guilds were some of the most famous or notorious, depending on a players personal interaction, guilds that stood out form their competition. The purpose of a guild in YGGDRASIL not only serves a social one, but also out of practicality as the dangers of playing solo. Player-killing for example is a favorite past time for many sadistic guilds that prey on new players to the game. A guild acts similar to a protective umbrella, that protects players from constant harassment and allows them time to cultivate their levels in order to gain more experience. Deus ex machina is one of the most well know guild in the YGGDRASIL

The guild had two conditions if you want to join them.

The first one was, you must be a member of society, which meant to have a job, a social life etc.

The second one was in game. Your YGGDRASIL character must be of the Automaton race.

The Automaton, as a racial class, was unique in the fact that they were magically powered, but made for physical combat. There are two sub-class of Automaton; Workeroid and Battleroid.

Workeroid is human base Automaton, with multipurpose abilities which help them can learn multi-job classes. While Battleroid is of animal and monster base Automaton they had higher combat abilities but with limit job they can learn.

Because they appearance Automaton and it sub-class Workeroid is popular in YGGDRASIL. While Battleroid despite they also are Automaton is very unpopular because they monstrous look

Because of that Battleroid usually be hunt and kill by many player just like Heteromorphic Races. So Deus ex machina been born to protect the Battleroid and Heteromorphic Race. The guild also welcome it counterpart Workeroid

Stand in foredeck of Spirit of Machine. A Battleroid wear a knight armor with small cap behind his back anda tall swing behind him. The Automaton head is a Velociraptor head.

"So this is the last day before the server been shut down" the Battleroid said look at the sky.

"I know that I will find you out here Razor" a voice said.

Razor turn to look at the behind him and see a Battleroid wear a black ninja armor, he had Tri-Claw Gauntlet in his hands and a Scorpion tail swing behind him.

"Hello Zed is been while" Razor show smile icon

"Yeah! It's been a half year since the last time I log in" Zed said "The guild is still not been found by other player.

"Well because our guild is on the fleet and dock in three days before move to random to one of nine worlds even so the place the fleet dock is also hard to find since it also a random location" Razor said.

"That is the thing most of our member want when we created the fleet" Zed laugh.

"Never dock in the same place" Razor said "That why many player had complain about our guild because this reason"

The two Battleroid laugh before continue look at the night sky.

"Another reason we built fleet of airship so we can see the night sky" Razor said.

"Yeah" Zed said.

"So you log in alone or you wife you log in too" Razor said.

"Well! She log in with me too" Zed chuckle "I think our guild is the only guild had many marry couple join"

"Many had joke that is a hidden criteria to become a member of Deus ex machina. You had to be a marry and you wife or you husband had to play YGGDRASIL too" Razor laugh.

"It hard to denied it since our guild master here is a marry man too" Zed said.

"Yea! So that mean only four member have show up in the last day" Razor said.

"Actually is seven and I come here to call you to the meeting room" Zed said.

"And you don't tell me soon" Razor deadpan.

"Sorry lost on the road of life" Zed said.

"Yeah" Razor said then the two player quickly come to the meeting room.

* * *

The two of them stand in the meeting room . The door quickly soon open to the two player walk in.

"Look who come after lost on the road of life" a female said.

Razor quickly look around and see five other member of Deus ex machina.

The first one sit on chair is a Battleroid base on a locust with green armor and gauntlets. The second is base on Butterfly but look more like fairy because the appearance close to human and lack of animal head. The third on base on Honey Bee with pink armor and a bee wing in same color. The four base on Weasel with white armor and two scythes in it hips. The last on is base on Lizard with red armor and a backpack with look like a oxytank with link to a guns place on the Battleroid wrist

"Zed is the one who lost on the road of life not me, Lina-san" Razor said to the one make the comment. The Weasel Battleroid

"I know that why I said to my husband" Lina said

"Sorry dear just want to look the sky" Zed said.

"I really happy to see you guys come in the last day" Razor said

"It look like all the original member is here" the locust laugh.

"It good to see you Takemi-san" Razor said.

"My job took me a lot of time as least I can come in the last day" Takemi said.

"If you here then maybe Touch me-san can come too visit his guild too" Razor said.

"No today is his wife birthday so he can't come" Takemi said "I had tell Momonga-san why he can't come"

"I guess Momonga it not happy about that" The Honey Bee said.

"It ok Karasuba. He said he understand and happy at least Touch me had try" Takemi said.

"He always log in to keep his guild clean and ready to for his guild member return just like me and my husband" Karasuba said.

"Because of our job is hard to find a time to log in" The Butterfly said.

"With you job I can understand Lurerre-san by the ways congratulation for you group show in last week" Razor said.

"You know Razor, I prefer to come here than spent my day with my group" Lurerre said.

"Why you group is one of top Idol group?" Takemi said.

"Yea! But they always talk about fan, famous" Lurerre said "If not because my mom already quit the group"

"Well is good that she had you, Blazin" Karasuba said look at the Lizard

"Yea! I know my wife is the most beautiful singer I ever know in my life" Blazin said.

"You always embarrass woman too much" Lurerre said.

"We always know the shrine maiden will fall with the detective boy" Karasuba laugh.

"The last day in YGGDRASIL and everyone here had someone with them except this poor litter locust" Takemi said while cry in the corner.

"Then why don't find yourself a girl friend, Mom had always say that" Zed said.

"Most of the girl only like the handsome guy and I don't have that" Takemi said.

"Well you had cute face "Linda said.

"You are smart" Karasuba said.

"Of course girl will like you" Lurerre said

"Except I had a body look like a kid" Takemi said.

"So what most of the girl are Shotacon type" Blazin said.

"Seriously" Zed said.

"Ok! Let stop this discussion before it go crazy" Razor said.

"We had one hour before the server is been shutdown so let go and say goodbye for our NPC then meet again in the command bridge" Zed said.

"It sound good" Takemi said

Everyone begin leave the room. Only Razor and Karasuba left in the room.

"Guess you really happy to see them here" Karasuba said.

"Since everyone leave the town, we hard to meet them only by phone and email. YGGDRASIL is the only thing help us to meet again and play just like when are kids" Razor said.

"Then let say goodbye to our NPC before spent the remain time with the other" Karasuba said.

* * *

Razor walk to the command bridge and been greet with five Workeroid.

"They are Operator master of Spirit of Machine Hunter team" Razor said.

"Me, Takemi and Zed create them and Hunter team base on those Megaman game" Razor laugh to himself remember the time they create them. They been a fan of those game since a kid so they had create those NPC look like exactly from the character those game.

"Still hard believe that they sell those costume and item just like in that game. And think again almost our member avatar is heavy base on those character in Megaman to " Razor said and begin think how similar between member of his guild and those character.

"Razor! You forget this" Razor turn around and see Takemi walk to the bridge with two handed axe in his hand.

That is the guild weapon The Axe of Machine God. It took many years and sacrifices to make. It is made out of a series of various powerful artifacts, each collected and won by the guild members so as to complete their masterpiece. Many guild had compare this weapon to the World Item.

"You should not take thing out of order" Razor said.

"Since it a last day let our guild master hold it for the last time" Takemi said.

"Fine" Razor said and took the axe and then sit on the command chair.

Next to him is a female NPC. Long brown hair in a ponytail with multiple cherry blossoms in her hair. On her neck she wear a iron collar with with an Imperial Chrysanthemum Seal. She wear that appears to be a string panties with anchor on it that sticking out from the hip vent on each side. She also wears a single thigh high.

This NPC is Yamato and she is belong in sub-class of Workeroid with the power can compare with Battleroid even surpass them. Existing as a cross between the Tsukumogami and the Automatons; the Ship girl. Doubling as conveyance and combat unit, known in lore as warships reincarnated into a sentient form, the materials needed were of such a large scale and purity that they were rarely seen, much less deployed, in-game. In exchange, those who could field a Ship Girl was practically guaranteed a mobile fortress.

Deus ex machina had many member a fan of those ship girl. So they had spent most of they money and time to create them. There is also a civil war in the guild to decide between Nagato and Yamato, who is secretary of the fleet. Razor had call a vote to settle this and Yamato is the winner with one vote a head.

"Thank god everyone who favorite Nagato take the lost well" Razor said.

"What are you talking" Zed said make Razor notice that everyone had come to the command bridge.

"I just remember about the fight to choice who is the secretary of the fleet" Razor said.

"I still remember is to well" Zed said

"I done believe is that Nagato-chan lose with one vote" Karasuba said.

"Since Razor is the referee so his vote is don't count" Blazin said.

"If I vote then we will have a draw since I will have to sleep in the sofa if not vote for Nagato" Razor said.

"Damn right" Karasuba said with make all the girl laugh.

"Let see her background story" Razor said open the window of Yamato.

"A shy and soft-spoken housewife" Zed said look at the setting.

"I had good idea! It anyone here had editing tool" Blazin said.

"Well I just use my last one" Zed said.

"Same with me" Karasuba said

"Me too" Lurerre said

"I don't have it" Takemi said.

"I use all editing tool I had" Lina said

"The axe can do and what are you guy edit" Razor said while open console.

Blazin begin type something in this and press save.

"Really Blazin "Razor said.

"What is he write" Lurerre ask

"She is a yandere and in love with Takemi" Razor said.

All of them look at the Lizard with blank face.

"What is the last day so let Takemi had girlfriend and I think Yamato is a good match for him"

"I agree with that but why yandere" Lina said

"For a litter fun" Blazin said.

"If her creator is here right now she will kill you right now" Lurerre said.

"It a good think she not here" Blazin said.

"Well is time" Razor look as the clock.

"It been a fun time" Zed said.

"It too bad is not last forever" Lina said.

"Wish this can continue" Blazin said.

"I like the time here better than a real life" Lurerre said.

"Hey done be sad may be we can still find another to play together" Karasuba said.

"Maybe in YGGDRASIL 2" Takemi said.

"The seven of us had founder the Deus ex machina now we will stay with is to the last minute. Thank everyone for everything" Razor said

23:59:50

GLORY TO DEUS EX MACHINE

* * *

 **The first chapter of my story sorry for the lack of beta reader I still found one. The story will follow with the Overlord but not many since I think a original story in Overlord is the goo choice.**

 **Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions, or idea if you guy had.**

 **Read and review.**


End file.
